Brompton Road tube station
|longitude = |map_type = Central London |label_position = right |coord_region = GB-KEC |gridref = TQ272791 |locale = Brompton |borough = Kensington and Chelsea |platforms = 2 |replace = None |original = Great Northern, Piccadilly and Brompton Railway |years1 = |events1 = Station opened |years2 = |events2 = Station closed }} Brompton Road tube station is a disused station on the Piccadilly line of the London Underground. It is located between Knightsbridge and South Kensington stations. It was closed in 1934, nearly 28 years after being opened by the Great Northern, Piccadilly and Brompton Railway company. In 2013, the owner of the site, the Ministry of Defence, announced it is for sale. History Brompton Road was opened on 15 December 1906 by the Great Northern, Piccadilly and Brompton Railway (GNP&BR). The station was located at the junction of Brompton Road and Cottage Place. Although it was conveniently situated for both the Brompton Oratory and the Victoria and Albert Museum, it saw little passenger usage and by October 1909 some services passed through without stopping. ]] The station closed on 4 May 1926 due to the general strike and did not reopen until 4 October of that year with services initially only calling there on weekdays. Sunday services were restored on 2 January 1927. As before, Brompton Road was little used, to the extent that two of its lifts were removed and relocated elsewhere and the ticket office was closed. When the adjacent Knightsbridge station was modernised with escalators replacing lifts, it was provided with a new southern entrance that was built closer to Brompton Road station, reducing its catchment area. When the new entrance for Knightsbridge opened on 30 July 1934, Brompton Road closed. Just prior to the outbreak of World War II, the street-level building together with the lift shafts and lower western passages were sold to the War Office for use by the 1st Anti-Aircraft Division. During the War, it was the Royal Artillery's anti-aircraft operations room for central London. This use was discontinued in the 1950s. It was subsequently used as the town headquarters (THQ) of the University of London Air Squadron, the University of London Royal Naval Unit and 46F (Kensington) Squadron Air Training Corps. Station building Like the others on the GNP&BR, the station building was designed by Leslie Green. The surface building occupied an L-shaped site built on two adjacent sides of a public house which occupied the corner of Brompton Road and Cottage Place. The façades were of Green's standard red-glazed terracotta design with semi-circular arches at first floor level. The entrance and exits to the lifts were on Brompton Road with the Cottage Place elevation providing staff access. The Brompton Road elevation was demolished in 1972, but the Cottage Place elevation remains, now partly incorporated into a larger building. Although the platforms have long since been removed, their original location can be seen from passing trains by the brick walls that stand in their place. The original tiling remains on the tunnel walls, although soot and dirt now obscures them. Future plans The Old London Underground Company proposed turning the above-ground buildings into a restaurant and making the underground space available to the London Fire Brigade Museum. As the buildings were also used by the government for war planning purposes during World War II, there were plans to open these up to the public. In July 2013, the Ministry of Defence announced the site was for sale, with an expected price of about £20 million. The MoD's property surveyor said specialist developers could adapt the site but conceded that this would require "a lot of work". In popular culture A 1928 comedy play by Jevan Brandon-Thomas was about a woman who lived near Brompton Road and felt that life was passing her by just as the non-stopping trains were, and so it was titled Passing Brompton Road. The London production starring Marie Tempest ran for 174 performances. (For a 1931 film adaptation, the title was changed to Her Reputation.) In 2008 another play used the station. Sailing By, by Anthony Chew, took place on the long-closed platform, where two people sit and talk while Death stalks them. References External links *Brompton Road Station - once upon a time *Subterranea Britannica - Brompton Road (includes photos of station as it is today) * Original station building shortly after opening * Photos of the MoD side of the station taken in 2011 Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Disused London Underground stations Category:Disused railway stations in Kensington and Chelsea Category:Railway stations opened in 1906 Category:Railway stations closed in 1934